Spyro the Dragon: Burst, Newly Lit Fire!
by Snafu-no-Duragon
Summary: (Sequel to Trust & Respect) A purple elder dragon wakes up in a completely different world. A world that he has never explored before. A world with many things to discover. But that's not the only problem... (Crossover of OG Spyro and Skylanders Spyro (Let's see if I remember the story))
1. Another New Beginning

**_Hey, guys. Sorry for the lack of Spyro stories from me. I'm currently focused on another fandom, and then I cancelled the making of my Reignited and P5 stories. Think of this sequel as an apology, especially for you, IllusionMaster17, if you're reading this, that is. You must be disappointed that I cancelled those series, but I hope you'll support me like always._****_\- Neko Kun (Dat me! UwU)_**

* * *

_"I seem to feel... Different recently."_

_"I always thought that my journey has ended..."_

_"But..."_

_"No more journeys mean I'm Spyro no more."_

_"I'm just a normal, plain, kinda unique, purple, Artisans dragon."_

_"Well, at least that's what I thought of myself."_

* * *

"Ugh..." The purple dragon wakes up, scratching his head. "Morning already...?" He realizes that he's inside a room with stone walls, different from the Artisans castle. Bookshelves can be seen covering the wall next to him, full of books. He's sitting on top of a bed with a perfectly - cut circle hole behind him, probably a window.

"Hey, you're awake!" An unfamiliar voice is heard. He looks at the source of the voice, which is from another purple dragon like him. This one, however, is younger, and has different facial features. "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"Oh, uh... Hello there." He drops down from the bed and stands up on both of his legs. "Can you tell me your name first?"

"Sure. The name's Spyro. Spyro the Dragon." The dragon grins. "Now, can you tell me your name?"

"Okay, my name is..." Suddenly, images of his friends start to pop out from his head. "Wait... Where's Elora? Where's Hunter? Where are my friends?!"

"Whoa, chill, dude." Spyro tries to calm him down. "Your friends are in another room next to yours."

After hearing this, he rushes to the door and holds the knob. He was going to open it, but cancels his actions. "What...? What am I doing...?"

"Um, you were just going to see your friends?"

"Friends...? My friends...?" He tilts his head, filled with confusion.

"Now, can you tell me your name since I've already told you mine?" Spyro asks him. "All I know is that you're a purple dragon like me."

"Me...? My name is..."

...

"Who... Am I...?"

The younger dragon makes a shocked expression. "Huh? You mean, you don't know who you are?"

"I... I don't even know my name..." He rubs his forehead. "I can't remember anything... W - why...?"

* * *

**Alive (Digital Devil Saga 2)**

* * *

**Another world**

**It may rain always**

**I don't wanna cry**

**You're alive by my side**

**Even if I see all tragedy or darkness**

**I promise you my dream**

**Take you in sunshine**

**Kage wa ochiru boku no ashimoto ni kawaita machi ni**

**Sora ni nomareta kono hoshi no sadame kara**

**Kimi no tame no hikari sagashite iru**

**Another world**

**It may rain always**

**I don't wanna cry**

**You're alive by my side**

**Even if I see all tragedy or darkness**

**I promise you my dream**

**Take you in sunshine**

* * *

"It seems that my plan is going well..." An orange elder dragon said to himself, smiling sinisterly as he watches the reflection of the elder purple dragon through a crystal. "You'll be surprised, I'm sure... Just you wait for it..."

...

"This is revenge for killing Khrono."


	2. Hello, Familiar Faces

Spyro, along with Stealth, Eruptor, Cynder, and the other newcomers gather at the library. "Um, so... I guess we're supposed to have met each other before, right?" A cheetah asks.

"Of course! I mean, I still remembered that we're a couple." The rabbit that is standing next to him starts speaking. "Maybe we're all close friends before we lost our memories."

"She's right." A pink elder dragon smiles confidently. "There's a high chance that it's true!"

"Well, I AM an optimist, so I believe it too." A red elder dragon scratches his head.

"But, still..." The purple elder dragon said to them as he slowly sits on the floor. "I... Have a feeling that our memories are really important. We couldn't just forget them. We need to find a way to get them back."

"I agree." The long - haired faun said, a serious expression is seen on her face. "We need proof that we're friends, or that it wouldn't be real friendship... And we also need to find a way back home."

"Okay, now!" Spyro approaches them. "Let's introduce ourselves first! You already know me, Spyro the Dragon. The elf over there is Stealth, the lava guy is Eruptor, and that violet dragon is Cynder." The 4 of them waves.

"Oh, um... Okay... My name is, uh..." The cheetah introduces himself next. "I think it's Gunner, or something like that... Hunter, maybe?"

"We'll just call you that, then. Hunter." The rabbit grins. "If I remember correctly, my name was either Bella or Bianca. Which sounds better?"

"I prefer Bianca, it suits you more!" Hunter grins back at her.

"I guess it's my turn." The pink dragon said. "My name's... I think it's Amber... Or was it Ember...? Yeah, it's Ember."

"Look's like I'm up." The red dragon crosses his arms. "The name's Flame. Well, I'm not really sure, but maybe it is."

This leaves the other 2, the faun and the purple dragon. "I'm sorry, but... I don't think I remember my name... Not even a single bit..." The dragon said to them.

"Same for me." The faun lets out a sigh. "Maybe you guys could give us temporary names?"

"Good thing I'm good at picking names!" Cynder walks up to them. "But, uh... Sorry if you hate them."

"Sure. Just say it." The faun smiles at her.

"For you... Ellie, I guess?" The dragoness said in a nervous tone.

"Ellie, huh...? I think I like it." The faun, who from now on will be known as Ellie, crosses her arms. "Thanks, uh... Cynder was it?"

"You're welcome!" Cynder then approaches the purple elder dragon and examines him carefully. "Because you look similar to Spyro... How about Spyro Jr.?"

"Yeah, we're not going with that name." He answers quickly.

"Oh, okay, sorry... Then, Pyro, I guess?"

The dragon flinched at this name. It definitely sent shivers down his spine. _What was it called again...? Oh, yeah, Deja Vu. _

"I guess that's better than Spyro Jr." He said to her, still thinking about the feeling that he just got. _Naming someone with the name "Pyro"... It does seem familiar, as if I named someone with the same name before._

"Are you all done yet?" Suddenly, a woman in black enters the library. "I heard your conversation, no need to explain."

"Master Kaossandra! What are you doing here?" Stealth asks her.

"I just want to meet our new guests." She approaches the newcomers, smiling. "My name is Kaossandra, the headmistress of this academy. Nice to meet you all."

"Heya!" Hunter shouts, earning a smack from Bianca. "Ow! What's that for?"

"Didn't you hear what she said? She's the headmistress! H - E - A - D - M - I - S - T - R - E - S - S!" The rabbit whispers to him. "We gotta show some respect!"

"I heard that all of you lost your memories, and as the headmistress I can't just let you all stay in this library." She said to them. "I made a new dorm building, in case things like this would happen."

"Oh, so that's the 'project' that you mentioned last week..." Spyro rubs his chin. "Should've told us earlier."

"All of you can live there until each of you remember your pasts." She then looks at the Skylanders. "You 4 can come too."

"I don't get it... What's so special with this new dorm?" Eruptor asks her as they exit the library.

...

"A butler and a maid." She answers calmly.

* * *

"Welcome to the Skylanders Academy VIP Dorm." A female white rabbit dressed in a black and white maid outfit welcomes them. "How may I help you?"

"These newcomers are going to live here temporarily. Please take good care of them. They lost their memories." Kaossandra explains to her.

"Oh, my. It must be hard for them." She turns around to look at the newcomers and the Skylanders. "My name is Ellen Vineyard, and I am the maid here. If any of you feel too lazy to do something, just let me know. I'll do anything you want, as long as you behave nicely and not being rude."

Then, an orange cat in a black butler outfit walks to them. "Hello there. My name is Caramel Crosley, and I am the butler in this dorm. Nice to meet you all."

...

Cynder realizes that both Ellen and Caramel are staring at her. "Um, hi there." She waves at them. "Is... Anything wrong...?"

"Oh, no, sorry..." Ellen jumps, a little surprised. "But, uh... Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so." The dragoness answers her. "This is the first time we met. By the way, I'm Cynder. Nice to meet you 2."

"It IS her..." Caramel whispers to the rabbit. "Why doesn't she remember...?"

"Remember when Kaossandra said they things like 'other world'? Maybe she's not the Cynder we know of." Ellen whispers back to him before looking back at the group. "Come on in. Let us show you all the rooms."

* * *

_**Hey, guys.**_

_**Sorry that it took a while to update, ya know, school stuff. **_


	3. The Elder Becomes The Younger

After walking through 40 rooms (yep, you heard it. 40 rooms.), each of them already decided their rooms where they'll be staying.

Pyro's room is has purple walls (obviously) and marble flooring. The ceiling is made out of wood. It has a soft purple bed with a white pillow. Next to it is a wooden desk with a firefly - shaped night lamp on it. The center of the room's floor is covered by a purple rug with a fire motive.

The dragon is now laying on his bed, still thinking about his identity. He snaps out of his thought when the door to his room suddenly opens.

_Who the...?_

A young green dragon (probably the same age as Spyro) with cream - colored horns and wings entered the room slowly. He then looks around, looking confused, until he notices Pyro on the bed.

"Oh, uh... Sorry, sir! I think I got in the wrong room!" He said before turning away to exit.

"Wait!"

The young dragon stops after hearing Pyro's shout. "W - what is it, sir...?"

"I... Know this sounds weird, but... I lost my memories recently." He said to him. "But, I have a feeling that you might be connected to me in some way... What's your name...?"

"My nam- Wait, you lost your memories?!"

"Yeah, I told you that before. Now, my name's Pyro. What about yours?"

"Oh, um... My name is Nestor. Nestor the Dragon."

_Wait... "Nestor"...?_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

* * *

_"I wouldn't call that flying, but... I guess it's already good for your age."_

* * *

_"I would appreciate it if you call me dad. After all, I'm the one who took care of you."_

* * *

_"Find dragons first. That's all I can tell you."_

* * *

_"Promise me that you're going to keep moving on... Keep looking forward to the future... No matter what happens..."_

* * *

_That's right, I remember now..._

_He's very important to me..._

_He's my..._

_Dad..._

"Uh... Sorry, Mr. Pyro, but, uh..." Pyro opens his eyes, realizing that he's hugging Nestor. "Can you... Let go of me now?"

"Oh, of course, sorry..." The purple dragon stands back up on his 2 legs. "So, what brings you to this dorm?"

"I just moved here with my friends. I'm a cadet." He said to him.

"Nestor, are you, um... Done yet...?" A soft male voice is heard from outside.

"I'm coming, Ignitus!" The young dragon joyfully exits the room. "Oh, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Pyro! See you later!"

"See you later..."As the door closes, Pyro just stands in front of it, doing nothing. "See you... Later...?"

* * *

"So, what do you think, Ellie?" Ellen asks as the faun looks around the indoor garden.

"Wow... This is so top quality..." Ellie said to her, smiling in a amazement.

The garden isn't like any normal garden. It's... Hard to explain... Imagine it as an oasis in the middle of nowhere for plant lovers.

"This place has so many plants that I haven't even seen before!"

Giggle* "You really do remind me of him, Ellie." Hearing this, the faun tilts her head.

"Um... Who is this 'he' you're talking about, exactly?"

"Oh, no, just someone I know..."

_She's just like you, Ezekiel..._

* * *

Bianca and Hunter are walking through the dorm halls, admiring the beautifully made carvings on the wall.

"Dude, this place rocks! I mean, look at all of this carvings!" The cheetah points at a carving of a city. "It looks so cool that I bet it took years to make this!"

"Actually, with magic, you can make them easily." Bianca said to him, feeling the carvings with her fingers. "But I can tell that these are handmade."

They accidentally bumped into a young white dragoness. "Pardon me."

"It's okay." The rabbit replies, still walking with Hunter.

"Are you done, Elixir?" A dark green dragon with the same age as the dragoness asks her while standing near the stairs.

"Yep." She nods. "I just checked on Nestor, Ignitus, and Cyril. I think Volteer's still at the old dorm, packing his books. How about you, Terra?"

"Things are all settled and I'm ready to choose a room." He grins, making Elixir roll her eyes.

"The same ol' Terrador. Always a step further than me." Both of them then laughs before walking down the stairs together.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the short chapter. Ya know, school. But, seriously, tho. I can't always blame school.**

**XD**


	4. Backside Of The Portal

**Hey, guys! How about we try seeing what the others are doing instead of the main group in this chapter? Besides, one (or 2) (maybe 3) of them will join the main group in the future chapters.**

* * *

"Sorry, guys! Made a mistake!" Nestor said as he sits down on the floor.

"Well, someone's gotta be late for us." Cyril said to him, just like always, speaking his mind. "Could you NOT come late next time? It's a bit annoying, you know?"

"Um, excuse me? Because of being late, I made a new friend!" He frowns, irritated by the ice dragon's behavior. "Besides, I'm not the only one who's late!"

"Oh, yeah... I almost forgot about him..." Ignitus looks at the door, waiting for someone to enter.

"Volteer." The 3 of them said in unison.

"Man, I guess no one's gonna be able to prevent the smartest dragon in our group to be late." The green dragon said mockingly.

"Now that everyone's here, excluding Volteer, how about we start th-"

"Sorry, I'm late!" A black dragon enters the room, cutting Cyril's words.

"Oh, yeah... Forgot about **him **too..." The ice dragon rolls his eyes. "Come in, Rover."

"B - but, is it okay for me to bring him in?"

"Wait..." The fire dragon slowly turns his head around to face him. "Who's 'he'...?"

"Crowthorn." After the black dragon said that, a small crocodile (the shortest of the group) with a torn cape and a pirate hat rushes to the room.

"G'day, mates!" He greets them with his cute voice while waving his left hand, which is actually an actual hook. "It's 'K me getting onboard?"

"Crow, stop." Cyril glares at him. "Just... Stop."

"Aww, come on! I love speaking like a pirate!" The crocodile begins to stare at Cyril with puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaase~?"

The ice dragon gulps before staring back at him. "N - no! When I say no, then you don't do it!"

"Cy - ree, you're no fun!"

"Don't call me that, you little-" Irritated, he breathes out ice from his jaws to the crocodile.

"Not a chance!" His hook then switches to a cannon that shoots out water, making the ice melt. "0 for ice, and 1 for water!"

"Ugh, I hate it when he does that..."

"I guess it's wise for us to help Volteer move here." Ignitus said to them.

"Good idea! I'm coming with you guys!" Crowthorn rushes to Ignitus and jumps to his back. "Let's go!"

*Sigh* "Here we go again. The quest for the electric dragon 4.0."

* * *

**(Now, back to the main group.)**

The group, except for Pyro, looks around the place they're in with a shocked expression on their face. The building they're in looks like a ballroom made out of gold and marble. There are many portal entrances on the wall, some of them are on the upper floors. Whatever room this is, it's huge. Very huge.

"Welcome to the Portal Haven. This is where we keep portals since my son destroyed the previous place." Kaossandra explains to them.

"You're talking about Kaos, right?" Ellie asks her. "Caramel and Ellen told us about everything that happened here before we came."

"That is correct, Ellie." The group continues walking around the building with Kaossandra leading them. "Kaos escaped a few months before you all came, he never came back here since then."

...

"Hey, why are some portals opened while the others are not?" Flame breaks the silence, pointing his finger to one of the opened portal.

"Looks like it's daytime in that world." The woman said. "You see, the portal entrances here only works if the world we're entering is awake, and a world is awake when it's daytime there."

"Oh, I get it..." The red dragon walks closer to the portal before being stopped by Pyro.

"Flame, I think we better not get too close." He said to him. "We don't want to make any... 'Mistakes'..."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Sorry Py-" He enters the portal accidentally, originally going to rest his arms on it.

"Flame!" Pyro, who is still holding his other hand, tries his best to pull the dragon back. "G - guys?! I need help!"

"Wait, I'm comi-" Hunter rushes to them but slips, making his body fall forward, hitting Pyro and sending the 3 of them to the portal.

"Hunter!" Bianca runs to the portal but then stops, realizing that she would just make the situation worst. "Mrs. Kaossandra! Is there any way of saving them?"

"We need the Skylanders." Kaossandra then walks to a violet dragoness near them. "Cynthia, I want you to call Team Spyro immediately."

"Already on it, ma'am!"

* * *

_..._

_**"Hey there."**_

_..._

_**"Hello? Can you hear me?"**_

_..._

_**"Could you stop ignoring me? It's getting kinda annoying."**_

_"Who... Are you?"_

_**"I am you."**_

_..._

_**"What? Did I say something wrong?"**_

_"Explain?"_

_**"Oh, okay. So, basically I'm you, and you're me."**_

_"I don't get it."_

_**"Don't worry, you'll get it soon!"**_

_"No, tell me now! Who am I?!"_

_**"You're me."**_

_"What...?"_

* * *

"W - wha...?" The purple dragon opens his eyes, still confused. "W - where am I...?" He then realizes that he's not in the Portal Haven anymore.

He's inside a castle hallway, with walls dominated by red. Behind him is Flame and Hunter, still on the ground.

"Flame! Hunter! Wake up!" The dragon shakes their body, slowly waking them up.

"Ugh, just 5 more minutes..."

"Hunter, this is no time for that! Wake up!" He shouts, making the cheetah jump.

"Y - yes, sir!"

"Pyro, what's with the-" Flame stops speaking after he got up. "Oh, yeah... Another world."

bar

The 3 have been travelling through the castle, but they haven't found a way out yet. They can't see clearly too, mainly because of the yellow fog there. "Man, what's with this fog? Why is there even a fog inside a castle?"

Suddenly, a black goo with a blue mask is seen in front of them. "H - hey! Excuse me! Do you live here?" Hunter walks up to the goo but stops when Pyro holds his shoulder.

"Don't. I feel a strange aura coming from him."

...

"Sparx! Maragi!" A blast of fire falls down from above, killing the goo.

"What in the world was that?!" The elder dragons shout, turning their head around to the source of the voice.

...

A big anthropomorphic dragonfly with flashing red eyes and a western cowboy costume, staring at them.

However, that's not the thing that has drawn Pyro's attention...

It was the young purple dragon next to the dragonfly.

"Are you 3 okay?"


	5. Quick Flashback Before The Present

...

_Silence._

...

_The world is nothing._

...

* * *

_My name is F0 - 3, codename: Foe. The first ever artificial dragon, created in 3088._

_I know it seems unbelievable, but it is true. They painted me orange, and they also gave me that name._

_You might be asking right now, who are they anyway?_

_..._

_They are my creators. I don't think that I still remember their names, though._

_One of them named me F0 - 3, meaning that I'm the third perfect artificial life form that they created. The first one is a human, and the second one is a horse. And then, the third one is a dragon._

_That's me._

_..._

_I spent my so - called "life" every day, getting abused by my own creators. Unlike my brothers, I am just a "toy" for them._

_They will always play with me._

_Play with me until I break._

_That's when I feel relieved, because I'm dead._

_Well, I'm already dead from the beginning._

_..._

_And guess what they did._

_They fixed me. Turned me in to a perfect robot again._

_Just to hurt me, and hurt me, and hurt me, and hurt me, and hurt me, and hurt me, and hurt me, and hurt me, and it never stops_

_..._

_Until "he" came._

_..._

_A dragon, a real one, that I can call a "friend"._

_His name is Khrono, a gray dragon that can control time and space._

_He saved me from those wretched humans._

_I just can't stand them._

_He told me to go all out, be wild, so I killed all of them._

_..._

_I felt..._

_I really felt joy._

_I'm finally free. I can do anything I want._

_..._

_But what can I do?_

_I'm just a robot. An artificial being, not even allowed to be called a "being"._

_I'm not alive._

_I'm not supposed to be alive._

_I'm still dead._

_..._

_Just before the police arrive, Khrono wants me to go with him._

_He said that he would be my first friend, unlike my brothers._

_"We make a great team."_

_That's what he said to me._

_..._

_I can't just stay here._

_I won't let them break me again._

_I don't want to be used as a research object._

_I only want to be free._

_..._

_I want to **live **free._

_..._

_So I followed his steps._

_I trained and became a psychopathic killing machine._

_Almost like him._

_I would kill anyone that comes in my way._

_I would do anything to achieve my goal._

_..._

_But... What is my goal now?_

_..._

_My goal is to be the perfect sidekick a murderer could have._

_Help him in many kind of ways._

_Even if it means sacrificing myself._

_He's the one who saved me after all._

_..._

**_Playing audio file:_**

_Foe: Khrono, can I ask you something?_

_Khrono: What is it, Foe?_

_Foe: You're a killer, right?_

_Khrono: If you mean someone that kills others for fun, then yes._

_Foe: Then, why didn't you kill me when we first met?_

_Khrono: That's because... I already knew that you would be like me._

_Foe: How could you tell?_

_Khrono: You know Bianca, right?_

_Foe: The girl that you sold to the Sorceress, correct?_

_Khrono: I wouldn't call it "sold", but fine. You remind me of her._

_Foe: And by that, you mean?_

_Khrono: I knew that you have the potential to be someone like me._

_Foe: But how? I am just a machine._

_Khrono: No, you're not! Don't say such things!_

_Foe: But that **is **the fact._

_Khrono: Listen, you don't have to be a living being to live._

_Foe: I don't really get it._

_Khrono: Do you have a dream?_

_Foe: I... Do, actually._

_Khrono: What is your dream?_

_Foe: I want to prove the whole world that I am alive. I want to show them that they are not allowed to just use me as a toy._

_Khrono: Then hold on to that dream. Trust me, it's worth it._

_Foe: What about you, Khrono? Do you have a dream?_

_Khrono: Well... I was once a normal dragon, nothing special, really. Unlike other dragons, I can't use any elements. So not only that I often get bullied, but the elders are also disappointed in me. That is when I found it._

_Foe: Found what?_

_Khrono: The Vihiro Akmen, a stone that gave me these powers._

_Foe: Vihiro... Akmen...?_

_Khrono: In change of obtaining them, I suffer from a disease called Gathris._

_Foe: Gathris?_

_Khrono: Gathris is a disease that makes me weak to the Gaismas element. It could even kill me._

_Foe: Doesn't it feel hard?_

_Khrono: Yes, it does. But I can't do anything about it. I have been warned._

_Foe: Is there anyone that has the same disease?_

_Khrono: There **is **one, actually. His name is-_

**_End of audio file._**

_..._

_Khrono said that his dream is to not let anyone abuse him again._

_But then, once he killed them, his dream got bigger._

_He felt the happiness is killing others._

_It felt really sweet and addictive that he just wants to do it over and over._

_..._

_I want to be like him._

_I want to be just like him._

_..._

_Khrono told me that he's going to leave this world for 10 full years._

_I don't know what he's thinking, but he seems really excited about it._

_Not knowing what else to do, I decided to let him leave._

_..._

_This is the day._

_The day where we part ways._

_It's winter in this world, and it's going to be hard for him to fly._

_So I told him to leave before the snow starts to fall._

_..._

_Slowly but surely, he disappears, teleporting to another world while flying._

_This might be the last time that I see him._

_He's the only true friend that I have._

_And suddenly, a music played automatically on my music system._

* * *

**Snowflakes (Shihoko Hirata)**

* * *

**Snowflakes falling on your face,**

**a cold wind blows away**

**The laughter from this treasured place,**

**but in our memories it stays**

**This is where we say farewell,**

**and the wind, it feels a little colder now**

**Here time's run out like a spell,**

**but laughter's our vow**

**This is where we saw it through,**

**thick and thin, this friendship, it was built to last**

**Here we swore that we'd be true**

**to bonds that were forged in our past**

**Snowflakes blowing and the view's**

**Obscured by history, I still remember it with you**

**Like I'm stuck in mixed realities**

**This is where we say goodbye**

**And I'm stronger for the time I shared with you**

**It helps me hold my head up high**

**In my heart I'm with you**

**This is where the snow falls now**

**Cold and hard, and yet it melts upon my brow**

**Something keeps me warm inside**

**Some dream keeps me going through the night**

**Some dream keeps me going through the night**


	6. A Short Trip To The Midnight Channel

**Some of you may notice it, but I'll make it clear to those that haven't read my other story. The world that Pyro and the others entered is the world where my other story, Skylanders 4 Golden, takes place. The story itself is a crossover between Skylanders and Persona 4 Golden.**

* * *

"Wow, this place sure is fancy." Spyro said as he leads the rest of his team through the maze - like castle. "All those paintings and stuff look expensive."

"No kidding." Stealth said, crossing her arms. "Hey, Cynthia, where are we again?"

"The Midnight Channel, a world where damned souls called Shadows live."

"Um, Cynthia? I think you can live without the curse words." Cynder walks up to her, making her roll her eyes.

"Meh, don't really give a fuck about it. In the world where I came from, there's someone like you that doesn't even do shit about it." She then points at the crocodile behind them. "Besides, he knows how to use curse words too, right?"

"Oh, yeah... Crowthorn." Jet - Vac facepalms. "You know that this is going to be a dangerous mission, why did you even come?"

"Just curious, that's all." He grins mischievously. "It's boring to help Volteer."

"Well, I guess we can't do anything." Eruptor said, scratching his head. "The portal can only be opened if we finish our mission here."

"That makes me wonder though, can a person from another world enter Skylands through the portal?" Pop Fizz asks them.

"Well, Kaossandra said that they can, but it's almost impossible because the portal opens in a random place on a random time." The purple dragon explains to him. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

After a few more steps, a Shadow walks towards them. "A... Shadow...?"

"I never thought that it would look this cute, though." The elf examines it, but not too close. "Well, it's almost cute..."

...

"Come out! Ukyouonji!" Suddenly, a woman with long brown hair kills the Shadow with her big spatula.

"W - what the...?!" The woman is bigger than them, wearing a short - sleeved blue blouse with the sleeves tied back and form - fitting black pants. The weirdest thing about her is that she doesn't have any face and the fact that each part of her body is pitch black. Next to the woman is an elf that looks awfully similar to Stealth.

"Stealth...? Isn't that... You...?"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Pyro said to the other purple dragon, who is supposed to be Spyro from this world. "That 'thing' that you summoned is a Persona, and we're inside a world called the Midnight Channel. Violent creatures called Shadows live here, and they will try to kill anyone that they see. When the fog lifts, the Shadows will become berserk and more violent. You use this Persona thing to fight them. Am I right?"

Spyro nods. "Yep, that's pretty much it. So, you guys from another world, right?"

"Yeah." Hunter answers him, his eyes staring at the red dragon. "A certain 'someone' made us fall in to this problem."

"H - hey! It was an accident!" Flame shouts to him.

"Spyro!" They all face at the direction of the voice. "There you are!" A bandicoot with blue jeans rushes to him.

"Crash! I was searching for you too!"

"Well, now I'm here!" The bandicoot makes a confused expression after realizing there are others following the dragon. "And, uh... What's with the new party members?"

"They're actually from another world. Not from ours, not from the Midnight Channel." The dragon explains to him. "It's kinda hard to believe, but, yeah."

"Oh, K. By the way, is Stealth with you?"

"Nope."

"Then... Where is she?"

...

"Guys! I'm here!" Stealth runs to the group, with Team Spyro ( Crowthorn) following her. "You guys got company too, huh?"

"Uh - huh." Spyro said, nodding before looking at the other Spyro. "And... I'm guessing that's me."

"He's you, alright." The elf crosses her arms. "But from a world called Skylands. As you see, there's me in that world too! How cool is that?"

"So, are we gonna stay here or are we going to save Hex?" Crash interrupts them.

"Oh, yeah! Hex! We gotta find her, quick!" She then leaves the group.

"There she goes again." The purple dragon said, watching the elf as she runs. "So, uh... You all know each other, right? Is it okay if me and Crash leave you all here?"

"It's fine. We know a way back." The Skylands Spyro answers him.

"K, then... Goodbye." The 2 follows the elf.

"Anyone hurt?" Cynder asks the 3.

"Nope, not a single scratch." The cheeah said. "Unless if getting surprised by the world's conditions count."

"Well, the portal should appear riiiight..." After Stealth said that, a portal opens in front of them. "Now."

* * *

They all finally arrive back at the Skylands, inside the Portal Haven, with Kaossandra and the others waiting outside. "Great, you're all back."

"Hunter!" Bianca immediately hugs him. "Are you okay? Any injuries?"

"It's okay, I'm fine! No need to worry!"

"Now that we know everyone's okay..." The woman starts to look at Crowthorn. "Crow, may I have a word with you?"

"Y - yes, ma'am." The crocodile gulps, slowly walking forward.

...

"You're coming with me!" Suddenly, a Skylander is seen holding a male human's hand, taking him with him. He's blonde with sky blue eyes and a bandage on his left cheek. He's wearing a white short - sleeved coat on a black T - shirt and grey jeans.

"W - wait! I'm looking for my friend!" The human said, struggling to let go of his hold. His familiar voice drawn Crowthorn's attention.

"Jiikuya?! Master Jiikuya!" The crocodile rushes to the human. "Master Jiikuya! I'm here!"

"Crow!" The human gets free from the Skylander's hold and immediately hugs Crowthorn. "I missed you so much, you little croc!"

"Same here!" The human, who is know revealed to be someone named Jiikuya, pats the crocodile's head, making his hat fall. "Hey!"

"Uh... Still no petting the hat?"

"No petting the hat!"

"Okay, then." He drops him. The 2 shared looks before laughing together. "Dude, you don't know how much Horan and Garuda missed you!"

"Or course Horan's gonna mi-"

...

"Wait... Garuda missed me...?" Crowthorn stares at him in shock. "Dude, really?! I thought he was always disappointed in me!"

"Well, he IS your teacher." Jiikuya said, still smiling.

"Does anyone care to explain about what's happening here?" Kaossandra asks them.

"Well, uh... It's a long story." The crocodile said. "How about we all gather somewhere else first?"

"Tell me everything." She then looks at Jiikuya. "Including how you got here, young man."


	7. Introduction & A Journey's Start

The group gathered in the library to hear the human's story.

"My name is Jiikuya Narasaki. I am Crowthorn's master, but I prefer us being called friends." The human introduces himself. "Crow here is an Astromon. Astromons are creatures that live in the world I came here from, Latecia. They are more connected with stars than with their physical appearance. In Latecia, there are 5 stars. Each of them represents fire, water, wood, light, and dark. Each Astromon's elemental affinity differs depending on the star under which it is born. Astromons of the same species can be different elements. For example, Crow was born under the aqueous star, so he holds the water element."

"Hm..." Kaossandra said, still focused on him. "How about you? Can you tell me what are you exactly?"

"Well... I was chosen by the goddess of order, Stella, to defeat this 'Chaos' that is threatening Latecia. And weirdly, to be able to complete that, I need to become the champion of the Astromon League, a competition where Astromons and their masters battle." He then holds the pendant that he's wearing. "Oh, and about this pendant, it's a gift from Stella that makes me understand what Astromons are saying. So, if I take this off, I won't be able to understand what Crow is saying."

"And... If I may ask, is that a gun?" Jet - Vac points at the weird gun on Jiikuya's belt.

"This is my Astrogun. I can fill it up with Astrochips and use it to catch Astromons. Crow is the first Astromon that I caught, that's why we're so close." Crowthorn nods, a happy expression can be clearly seen on his face.

"Master Jiikuya found me at Phantom Forest. That time, I was spending my time getting out of my natural habitat to see my friends." The crocodile said to them. "But that doesn't even matter now! Cuz Master Jiikuya caught my friends too! We usually play together in the airship!"

"Yeah, I remember that." The human smiles. "I was very lucky to find you in your second evolution phase."

"Second evolution phase?" Ellie tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, uh... Astromons can evolve. Crow is on his second evolution phase, Crowthorn. The previous phase is called Crowhook, and the final phase after Crowthorn is Captain Crow." Jiikuya said to them. "How about telling them your quote, Crow?"

"Huh, oh, what? Right now? Um... Okay." *Clears throat* "It can be a bit boring at times, but nothing quite beats the feeling of finding some treasure!"

"There you guys go. Every Astromon has their own unique quotes." The human walks to Crowthorn and lifts him up. "And my favorite is obvious!"

The crocodile blushes. "M - Master, I'm just a normal Astromon... Y - You don't need to keep on showing off my good traits to them..."

"Aww, come on! You deseerve it! You've been the most powerful Astromon to help me since I started my journey!" Jiikuya pats his head again, now without making the hat fall.

"Even though I'm just a 3 - star Astromon?"

"Yep!" He then looks at the others. "I'm done introducing myself. Now, I suppose you want me to tell you how I got here?" The woman nods. "Basically, I found this portal in Phantom Forest while I was having a walk with one of my Astromons, Slime. And then, I remembered the letter that I got a day before Crow's disappearance, which tells me that he is chosen to be the next generation Skylander and will be trained here at Skylanders Academy. After thinking about it for a few minutes, I decided to enter the portal, who knows that the portal would lead to this place?"

"So, it was all luck?" Kaossandra asks.

"Yeah. I wonder why, though."

"Now that it's over, you may stay here with Crowthorn if you want, Jiikuya. But you need to follow the rules here, even though you're not a cadet." The woman said to him. "You can go back to Latecia again if you want, and you're still allowed to come back here."

"Thank you very much! It really means a lot to me!" Jiikuya bows to her multiple times before grinning happily. "Care to be my guide, Crow?"

"I would be honored, master!" The 2 of them then exits the library.

Just after that, a voice is heard in Kaossandra's mind. _"Kaossandra, can you hear me?"_

"Eon! What is it?" She whispers, waiting for his answer.

_"There's something bad happening in the world I am in. It's not too bad, though. Maybe it'll be a great training for one of the cadets."_

"Which world, exactly?"

_"Portal number 147, on the 4th floor."_

"Got it. I'm going to send them now." The voice stops speaking. "Does anyone know who's turn is it to go world - crossing training?"

"If I remember correctly, it's supposed to be Rover." Stealth said. "Maybe Cynthia can guide him?"

"Cynthia's good." The woman replies, giving a nod. She then looks at Pyro. "You should go too, Pyro."

"W - wha?! Why me?!" He asks, shocked.

"Since the first time we met, I can already sense potential in you. Go with Cynthia and Rover, and believe me, it's gonna be worth it."

"I... Hope you're right..."

She smirks. "I'm always right."

* * *

"Here we are, folks!" Cynthia shouts as they arrive at the world Eon's in. "Welcome to the Mirror Verse! A world where everyone's personality is kinda upside down!"

"So... I'm going to train here, then?" Rover asks.

"Yep! And Pyro here's goin' to be with us too!" She said with an excited grin on her face. "Better than a shitty training back in the Skylands!"

"Well, then... We already know which world we're in, but... Where are we, exactly?" Pyro asks, crossing his arms.

They are standing in a place that feels very familiar to Pyro (picture Artisans but it's nighttime and it's more modern). "According to my World Guide Book, this is Suburbans. Although it doesn't really look like it." Cynthia said to them.

Well, believe it or not, the journey in this world will reveal many surprising things.

* * *

**Before any of you ask, yes, this is a crossover with Monster Super League. I can't put them in the crossover archives because there was no MSL choice.**


	8. The Mirror Verse: Part 1

It only took a minute for Pyro to realize that he's younger now. Not only that, now he walks on 4 legs, and has the height as the others. "I turned younger... Well, anything can happen, I guess."

"Some worlds have things called 'Effect'." Cynthia said to him. "To make it short, Effects turn anyone who enters the world different. It's kinda like a thing that helps you adapt with the world. Maybe there are no such thing as a 2 - legged dragon in this world."

"I see..." Rover said to her. "So, because I'm already a 4 - legged dragon, it didn't do anything to me?"

"You got it!" She then looks at Pyro. "By the way... You in your younger form seems... Familiar to me... Have we like met or something?"

"Come to think of it..." The purple dragon stares at her. "You're really like someone I know in my past... Maybe we-"

Suddenly, a fire bursts out from the ground next to him, making him jump. "What the hell?!" Cynthia shouts, also surprised.

"I got you!" A small young gnorc walks out of his hiding spot behind a building. "Wait... You guys are supposed to be burned!"

"Well, we're **not** burned, you little bitch!" The black dragoness said in a harsh tone.

"Hey! I'm not a little bitch! I'm a BIG bitch!" He walks forward to her, thinking that he can beat her in a mouth fight. "But you? Just look at you! Evil creatures trying to take over Suburbans!"

"Um, Cynthia...? What is he talking about...?" The black dragon asks her.

"Probably he's talking about how dragons are evil in this world." She then looks back at the gnorc. "Look, you little bitch. We're not those evil - weevil dragons you're talking about, okay brat? So, if you don't mind, we're going to enter this city, thank you very much!"

"Wait, stop! I will never let dragons enter my peaceful home!" He shouts, still not allowing them to enter the city.

"Kid, we're not evil or anything, okay?" Pyro starts speaking to him. "This is even the first time we came here! We really need to-"

"**CHARGE!**"

They all turn around to see a large group of elder dragons with weapons running towards them. "Great! Your friends are here!" The small gnorc said sarcastically. "Now I'm dead because of you 3!" Cynthia then gets hold of his shirt with her jaws. "H - hey! W - what are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! I gotta take you to somewhere safe!" She looks at the other 2 dragons. "You 2! Follow me!"

"Got it!"

After they all got inside the city walls, she lets go of the gnorc. "How do we close the gate?" Rover asks him.

"There is a lever on top of the wall, but forget it. You guys are still young dragons, you won't be able to make it up there." He said.

"Who says we need to fly?" The black dragon runs to the wall, his eye color slowly fading. "Auto Gravity Switch, on!" Instead of hitting the wall, he gets on to the wall and runs on it, heading to the top.

"What the heck?!" The purple dragon shook his head, not believing his own eyes when Rover finally reaches the top. "Did he just-"

"Defy gravity? Hell, yeah!" The dragoness grows excited when the black dragon flips the lever, closing the metal gates. The latter then glides down to the ground.

"Do you believe us now?" He asks the gnorc.

"A... A..." His jaw dropped, staring at them in shock. "AMAZING! YOU GUYS ARE COOL!"

"Yeah, yeah, first you called us a villain, now you call us cool?" *Sigh* Cynthia said to him. "Whatevs. At least you trust us now."

"But, uh... Why are you 3 here?"

"We're supposed to be looking for someone named 'Master Eon'. Know anyone with that name?" Pyro asks.

"Are you talking about an old guy with a beard that always talk and sing a song about beards?" He asks back. "If so, then follow me!"

* * *

"Dad, I'm back!" The gnorc enters his house.

"Sigma, you're back!" Another gnorc walks out of the kitchen. This one is bigger and looks older. "You okay, champ?"

"Very! And guess what?"

"What?"

"We got guests!" Then, the 3 dragons get in. "Don't worry! They're good dragons!"

"Uh, um... It's nice to meet you, sir." Pyro was the first one to speak. "Me and my friends here are looking for someone named 'Master Eon'."

"Whoa, slow down, kiddo! We didn't even introduce ourselves first!" The older gnorc said. "My name's Gnasty Gnorc! Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Sigma Gnorc!" The younger one said. "I'm sorry for last time, but I hope we can get along well!"

"Hey there! The name's Cynthia, and these are Pyro and Rover!"

"Well, Cynthia, Pyro, and Rover. We can go to where Eon is if you guys want to." After Gnasty said this, Pyro flinches.

_That voice sounds awfully familiar to me... Who is he anyway...?_

_I mean... Who am I?_

* * *

They arrive at a building that Gnasty calls "Leader's House". The outside really represents the inside. It's fancy and modern, perfect for a king. They are now in the living room, sitting on the sofa.

"So, uh... Who are we waiting for again?" The black dragoness leans back on the sofa.

"The leader, of course! According to my luck calculations, he should be here right now." Then, sounds of footsteps can be heard through the next room.

The door to the next room then opens, revealing a short orange riptoc wearing a formal black tuxedo with a short black cape. "Ah, Gnasty and Sigma! I suppose you're looking for Mr. Eon, am I right?"

"Actually, these 3 are the ones who are looking for him." The gnorc answers him.

He then approaches the 3, giving his hand out. "Hello there! My name is Ripto, the leader of the Suburbans citizens! It's nice to meet you!"

"Uh... Hello." Pyro reluctantly shakes his hand. He feels something weird about him, as if he was someone bad before being this good. _Probably just my memory again... _"My name is Pyro. The black dragoness is Cynthia, and the black dragon is Rover. It's, uh... Nice to meet you too..."

"Pyro, huh? Sounds very similar to our enemy, Spyro." Hearing this, they all share shocked looks with each other. "He's the leader of the evil dragons that are threatening to rule the whole world."

"Huh. No wonder this place is called the 'Mirror Verse'." Rover whispers to Cynthia.

"So, are we like the first good dragons or something?" Cynthia tilts her head.

"No. Actually, there is another dragon that is good here. He's the one who has been keeping Suburbans safe from Spyro's evil forces." They all listened carefully, not wanting to miss a small detail. "Some people calls him the Sorcerer, some others call him the Last Resort. His real name, is Malefor."

...

_Of course, we all saw that coming._

"And uh... Now we know about him, can I ask you something about the outer part of Suburba-" Again, Pyro's words got cut off.

"Believe me, you don't want to hear about it!" Sigma said to him.

_WHY THE HELL DOES PEOPLE ALWAYS CUT OFF MY WORDS?!_

_Well, at least now I know that they don't want to talk about it. It seems to be really similar to some place in my memory, though..._

"Oh, and about Mr. Eon, he told me to tell you that he's in the Deep Grounds if I meet you." Ripto said to them.

"Deep... Grounds...?" Rover makes a confused expression on his face. "And... That place is...?"

"You're going to know the reason why we don't wanna tell you about the outer part of Suburbans if you go there." Gnasty then looks at his son. "Sigma, you go with them."

"Sure!" He turns around to face the 3 dragons. "Follow me! I'll take you guys there in no time!"

"Um... Is it okay to let a child lead us?" Pyro asks him.

"Don't worry! Sigma is not just a normal gnorc! You're going to be amazed by his abilities!" Gnasty said, trying to convince them.

"Okay then. The most important thing is that we can find Master Eon." The black dragon said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sigma then leaves them.

"W - wait up, you little!" Cynthia shouts as the 3 of them follows him.

* * *

**_Sigma joins the party._**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**As usual, I hope you guys like it and will follow this story till the end, although there's school and other stories that I'm working on.**


	9. The Mirror Verse: Part 2

The 4 of them arrive outside the gate, where the Deep Grounds are located. The group of dragons seem to have returned to their own homeworld, so it should be safe for them.

"So, where are the Deep Grounds?" Rover asks.

"It's right down here!" Sigma points to the ground they're standing on.

"Hey, kid, I don't mean to be a smart ass, but don't you think that you could be smarter at least this time?" Cynthia said to him. "There's nothing but dirt there!"

"Exactly! That's why it's called the Deep Grounds, granny!" He replied with a mocking tone.

"What. Did. You. Just. Called me...?"

"Come on now, guys. There's no time for this." Pyro stops them, just in time before they start fighting. "Now, Sigma, can you tell us how to get there?"

"Easy! I just need to use my powers." Suddenly, a magic circle appears on the ground around them. "Watch me do this!"

The ground then slowly descends like an elevator. "Guess what? I can control nature around me!"

"Dude, this is sick!" The dragoness then shakes her head. "W - wait, wait! I mean this is nothing compared to MY abilities!"

"Uh - huh?" The purple dragon smirked.

"P - Pyro, you're supposed to be helping me here!" Cynthia shouts.

"Sorry, but it's just too obvious who's better." He said to her.

"My poison element can KILL nature!"

"My nature abilities would kill you first!"

"Uh... Guys...?" Rover calls them.

"I would like to see you try, bitch!"

"Then I'll kill you here!"

"Guys...?" He tries calling them again.

"You askin' for a fight?!"

"I don't ask questions!"

"GUYS! ENEMIES AHEAD!" The 2 of them stops fighting and starts looking at him. "Goodness, you 2 don't when to stop!"

"Where's the enemy?" Sigma asks him.

"No where. I just want to tell you guys tha-"

"Hey, look." Cynthia points to the tunnel in front of them. "That must be the entrance."

"Yeah, it is. Probably explains why the ground stops descending." The gnorc then looks at Rover. "Why haven't you told us about this?"

"Um, hello? I tried my best to tell you 2 but both of you are too focused on your mouth fight!" The black dragon said to them, quite unexpected, knowing the fact that Rover rarely gets mad. "Man, if only my friends are here..."

"How about we stop talking about this argument and enter the Deep Grounds already?" Pyro suggested, entering the tunnel first.

Cynthia and Sigma shared looks. "Truce?"

"Truce."

* * *

"So, that's not the only ability that you have?" The purple dragon asks.

"Yeah. I still have 1 more, but it's too risky to use it." The gnorc answers him. "I could even die if I rely too much on that one."

"Hey, Sigma. I've been wondering, what's the matter with this, 'Believe me, you don't want to know about the outer part', thing you and the others said to us? I haven't really seen the reason to it so far." The black dragon looks around.

"Well, basically, it's because the corpse of dead dragon soldiers are buried here by their own kind." He said, making himself shiver. "And then, they said that the corpses are revived deep below the ground because of the magic energy flowing there. Now they desperately try to end their suffering by getting up to the surface at midnight and enter the Suburbans to find something or someone that could heal them."

"Zombies. Totally zombies." Rover said to himself.

"Wait... You watch horror movies, Rov?" Cynthia looks at him in shock.

"Well, uh... Yeah. But I really love the ones involving zombies." He said. "Do you happen to watch horror movies too, Cynthia?"

"I'm more of a psychotic movie lover than a horror movie lover." She gets closer to him. "But, I guess it can be called as a horror movie too. Man, I didn't expect you to watch horror movies! Considering that... Time..."

Rover rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah... That time."

"What time?" Pyro joins their conversation. "Is it okay for me to hear it?"

"Sure! It all starts when Rover became a cadet..."

* * *

They continue their walk, still laughing from the incident that Cynthia told them about. "And that's how Rover got the nickname: Cowardragon!" All of them burst out laughing again, including Rover, who feels a little embarrassed.

_It's been a while since I last laughed. Maybe all of this memory stuff needs to be forgotten for a while. I just need to have fun._

They stop laughing after they hear a weird noise coming from a hole next to them. "Uh... What's that noise...?" The purple dragon asks.

"Don't worry, that hole connects to the sewers. Because the others can't control nature like me, they come here through the sewer system, although it's kinda rare for someone to enter the Deep Grounds these days." Sigma explains to them, just before another dragon comes out of the hole, hitting Pyro.

"Ow!" The 2 of them said in unison.

"O - oh, sorry!" The other dragon gets up. "I didn't expect someone to be here in the Deep Grounds!" He lends out his paw to help Pyro.

"It's okay. And thanks." He gladly accepts his help. "What are you doing here, though?"

"I was just about to ask the same question." The dragon then turns his head to Sigma. "Oh, hey, Sigma! You with them?"

"Mhm!" The said gnorc nods. "We're here to find Mr. Eon! What about you?"

"I heard that many civilians saw undead dragons near the sewers." He said to him. "Because I went to the Deep Grounds before, I know what they're talking about."

"I see..." Sigma said. "Oh, and by the way..." He turns around to face the 3 dragons. "This is Malefor! He's the one who keeps the Suburbans safe!"

"Hey! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The dragon waves his paw, while the others... Completely shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place not too far from the main group's location, 2 elder dragons are seen talking to each other. Both of them are sitting on a checkered black and white floor with a white table between them. The floor only has 187 tiles, which makes the place fit for an amount of 8 dragons. Around them are black, empty, endless abyss.

The 2 of them walks on 4 legs, and are both elder dragons. One of them is an orange dragon, F0 - 3, or Foe, the one that's past have been told before.

The other one is a purple dragon, with a face that resembles Pyro on his adult (normal) form. He has blood red pupils, making the strong negative energy that's emitting from him even stronger. His claws are red from the blood of not - so - lucky civilians. "So... You are asking me to join forces with a fake dragon like you?"

"Although I am just a robot, I have some great abilities." Foe said to him. "You shouldn't underestimate me..."

"Mr. Spyro."

The other dragon growls. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN!" He takes a few deep breaths, calming himself down. "Sorry for that... Please, do not call me by that name. The dragon named 'Spyro' is no more. Now, I am just the Dark Master."

"Very well then... Dark Master, I want to know about your opinion on this offer I gave you."

"Hm..."

...

"As long as I'll be able to make Malefor suffer, I will join you."

"Oh, believe me, there are others like Malefor and I know that you are going to love killing them all."

"If it's about killing..." A sinister grin spreads across his face, showing his bloody fangs. "I'm the best."

* * *

"Huh, okay then." Malefor nods. "I think I get it now. And also, I want to help you guys."

"Really?" Sigma smiles happily.

"Yep! Of course I'll help!" He smiles back.

* * *

**_Malefor joins the party._**

* * *

All this time, Pyro is still staring at Malefor. He seems to be a very crucial person in his past, but he can't remember why.

"Hey, Pyro." Cynthia calls his name, but he didn't respond.

"Pyro?" Again, he didn't respond. "Hellooooooo? Cynthia to Pyro, you there?"

"Huh? O - oh, sorry. Yeah, what is it?" He stops staring.

"Geez, what is wrong with you? I know Malefor hit you hard, but shouldn't the confusion be over by now?"

"Sorry, Cynthia. I was just... 'Lost' in my thoughts, that's all..."

"Fine, I guess it's not that bad." She then points at the 3 tunnel branches in front of them. "Looks like we need to split up."

"Okay. I'll go to the left, Pyro and Malefor will go to the middle, you and Sigma will go to the right." Rover said.

"AW HELL NAH!" Sigma and Cynthia said together. "STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!" They did it again. "NO, YOU STOP!" And again.

"You 2 make such a great couple." Malefor mocks them.

"NOT EVEN A SINGLE MATCH!" They say it together again.

"Okay, now. Let's just go with the plan." He walks to the left tunnel branch. "See you guys later."

* * *

**_Rover leaves the party._**

* * *

"I'm going in first so I won't have to hear your yelling again." The gnorc runs to the right tunnel branch, followed by Cynthia.

"YOU'RE GONNA HEAR EACH OF MY COMPLAINS, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

* * *

**_Sigma leaves the party._**

* * *

**_Cynthia leaves the party._**

* * *

"Well... I guess it's time for us to go, then." The purple dragon said.

"Yeah." The 2 of them then enters the middle tunnel branch.

_Why does he seem really familiar...?_


	10. The Mirror Verse: Part 3

"Hey, Pyro. Wanna hear a fun fact?" Malefor asks him, still smiling.

"Uh... Sure."

"Do you know that the Suburbans are nicknamed as 'The Dayless Night'?"

"Why so?"

"Well, Spyro once attacked the Suburbans, and left some of his dark energy on the sky." He said to him. "Well, that's what the Sorceress, Misty Li, told me. Yeah, that time I wasn't hatched, and Spyro was the same age as me. With the dark energy on the skies, the sunlight can't enter our city. But because the moonlight is like the opposite of sunlight, we can still see it shine. I haven't even seen sunlight in Suburbans before, only in other places like Avalar and the Light Realm."

"I see..." _So that's why it's still nighttime when we entered this world, because it's not actually nighttime but daytime. _"And, uh... Malefor. Can you tell me more about you? You seem like an important person to everyone."

"Sure." He nods. "It all starts that day when I was just an egg. My egg was inside a place called the Dragon Temple, a place where the strongest and cruelest dragons, known as the Attackers, live. They are supposed to raise us and make us become the same as them. However, one of the Attackers, Ignitus, has a different plan. He left my egg near the Silver River, hoping that as I hatch, I would fall to the river and drown. He thinks that he is the strongest of all the Attackers and he doesn't want a purple dragon like me take away his fame."

He continues telling his story. "Us, purple dragons, can control only 1 element, while other dragons are capable to control all 100.000.000 elements. The most unique thing about being a purple dragon is that your kind is rare and has the ability to pick 1 more element of your choice. For example, I was born with the fear element, then I found this other element called Aether and picked it. Not only that, purple dragons can do this skill called Dragon Fury, which other dragons can't do. It's like unleashing a huge amount of power that can even beat the Attackers."

"Okay, now back to my story. My egg fell to the river and was found by a group of apes that brought me to their leader, Gaul. Gaul was like my own father. He took care of me since I was a small dragon. We lived happily with the other apes, and then another egg drifted down through the same river, hatching a violet dragoness. Gaul and I agreed to name her Cynder, and then the she became my little sister. Other than that, she's also my best friend."

_So this is the Cynder in the Mirror Verse... Pretty shocking._

"We lived peaceful lives, until they came..."

...

"The dragonflies. Small but deadly. I woke up that day just to see the village burning. I went out to find my sister and Gaul, but the 2 of them are..."

Pyro realized that Malefor is crying. His once happy face turned in to a sad one. "H - hey, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I - I don't want to make you sad..."

"No, no, it's okay..." He wipes off his tears. "I saw Gaul's dead body, small spears piercing through every inch of his body. Next to him was Cynder's. Well... That's what I thought back then..."

"And, who was really next to him?" The dragon asks.

"It was actually just an illusion created by my element, fear. It creates an illusion of Cynder's dead body. After seeing them, I ran away as fast as I could, but then this one dragonfly that calls himself Sparx attacked me with his spear, piercing my left eye."

Pyro looks at his left eye, noticing a small wound on the cornea. "That's gotta hurt..."

"Yeah, no kidding. Good thing my eyes are strong. I pulled out the spear and stabbed him back, killing him. The last thing that I remembered before I fell unconscious was a female blue dinosaur rushing to help me. The next day, I woke up in a small house in a world called the Light Realms, where the dinosaur lived. Her name was Misty Li, a famous sorceress in that world. She's so famous that she even gets her nickname from her profession, the Sorceress. Misty told me that she brought me here from the other world that she entered, the one where I originally lived. Then, she became my mother figure. Out of all the people I knew of in the whole Light Realms, for me, she's the best. It turns out that she's running a dragon orphanage. Every dragon there became my friend. It was really great."

_And I'm guessing that this is the time where things get unexpected._

"But then, a group of dragons came to the Light Realms in search of me. It was then revealed that the dragons are the ones who hired the dragonflies to attack my village. That time I was playing with my friends, but their leader... Spyro..."

The other dragon flinches. Hearing the name 'Spyro' multiple times made him feel weird.

"He killed them... He killed them all... He then said 'A unique dragon like you shouldn't be playing with piles of trash'. And then, I lost it. Everything went black."

"Then, I woke up again to see everything around me has fallen apart to pieces. There's no sign of anyone, not even Spyro. It was only me and... Misty... She's still alive but already powerless. She was injured badly, and it's all because of..."

"Me..."

He starts crying again. Pyro, not wanting to see him like this again, decided that they should start focusing on their job again. "Hey, now. You can talk about this in a later time, okay? I'm really sorry for asking you."

"It's fine... It's just really weird that almost every precious person that I meet just dies after meeting me. It's like I'm being cursed or something like that..."

They stop walking when they hear groans from in front of them. "What the heck was that?!"

"Undead dragons! They're here!"

"Right now?! But I don't know how to use my element!" Hearing this, Malefor stared in disbelief.

"Really?"

"I'm not lying! I don't remember my element!"

"Well, then... You just have to beat 'em up with your moves!" Then, 3 undead dragons approaches them. "There they are!" He rushes forward and kills one of them with his Aether element. "Pyro, you take those 2!"

"Uh, uh..." He panicked as the 2 undead dragons get closer to him. "I, uh... Stay back! You, uh..."

_This is bad! I don't know how to fight!_

...

_"Oh, no. It seems that you are in trouble. Let me give you a little boost."_

Suddenly, his scales turn white and fire starts to come out of his jaws. He closes his jaws in shock, but the fire can still come out from the sides. Fire emits from his pupils, but not even hurting him.

"W - what the heck?!" He looks at his own body in both confusion and shock. "W - what happened to me?!"

_"That is called the Burst form!"_

_Wha...? Who are you?! And since when can I talk telepathically?!_

_"Eyes on the foes! Use the strength that I gave you! Do anything with it! Unleash the spirit in your heart!"_

Pyro immediately know what to do. "On it!" He shoots out fire rays from his eyes, instantly burning the zombies to ashes.

"Whoa..." Malefor stares at him, surprised after seeing it. "And you said you didn't remember your element!"

"More enemies are coming!" He shouts. "Let's go!"

"Now that's the spirit!" The other follows him as they continue moving forward.

* * *

**Hey, guys!****Thx for reading!****Also, yep, the Sorceress' name, Misty Li, came from her voice actress, Misty Lee.****And, woo! Finally! The Burst form! I've been thinking about this since the start of the story!**


	11. The Mirror Verse: Part 4

Pyro opens his eyes, realizing that he's still on 4 legs and is not in the Deep Grounds anymore. Instead, he's inside some sort of library made out of stone. Candles are placed on the floor, circling the center of the room in a random order. In the center of the room itself, a giant hourglass is placed with blue liquid inside of it.

"Is anyone here...?" He asks, waiting for someone to answer. "Can anybody tell me where am I?"

"Oh, I can sure do." A familiar voice is then heard. He turns around to see an elder dragon, older than him and also on 4 legs. His scales are cyan, reminding him of a certain dragon in his past, with the large wings on his back also giving a punch of deja vu to the purple dragon. His eyes show both joy and relief. For attires, he's wearing a short dark blue cloak with a necklace that has a glowing diamond hanging from it. "I'm glad that I can finally see you again."

"Wait... That voice..." He shook his head. "No way... I heard it before!"

The elder dragon chuckles. "Of course you heard it before, young dragon." His voice changes to a relaxed tone. "You've grown so fast, it really makes me feel old."

"Why are you saying that? Have we met before?" Pyro tilts his head. "Do you know who I really am?"

"I know, but... I can't tell you right now." He said to him.

"Why?"

"You know that there is a reason to why you and your friends were sent to the Skylands, right?"

"I know there's a reason, but... What does it have to do with my past?"

"I can't. If I tell you, it would prevent you from stopping **him**." The last word he said had drawn Pyro's attention.

"Him...? Okay, okay... I can see that this is very serious, so I guess I'll have to remember everything manually. Now, can you please tell me who are you and where am I?"

"You may call me the Chronicler. I am the one who is chosen by the previous Chronicler to watch over the Books of Time." He introduced himself.

"Oh, I see. Although I remember someone called the 'Chronicler' now, I thought you were some other person." He did a small laugh. "I mean, with all those stuff that you said before, I thought you were my dad or something. But that's impossible because now I know that you're the Chronicler."

"Yeah..." He makes a sad expression on his face, but turns around to hide it. "It's not like your dad became the Chronicler anyway..."

"Um, what?"

"Oh, nothing." The Chronicler then looks at the other dragon. "Now, for your second question, you are actually dreaming right now. However, this place that we're in is real. It's called the White Isle. This is where every Chronicler from every generation stay."

"Okay, but why am I dreaming about this?"

"I called your soul to come here so I can talk with you." Suddenly, a small light flies around the 2. "It's about the now power that you obtained. The Burst element."

"Wait, wait, wait! What was that thing just then?!" He points at the light.

"I am NOT a thing!"

"Whoa! It can talk!" The light stops circling them.

"Look closely, and you'll see what it really is." The older dragon said to him.

After a closer look, Pyro realizes that it's not just a light. It's actually a male fairy with a typical street thug clothes and jeans. He has red hair with a fire - shaped hairstyle and red pupils. "The name's Arson, and I'm the one who gave you the Burst element!"

"This fairy here has the control of the Burst element. The Burst element is a branch of the Gaismas element." The Chronicler said to him.

"That sounds really familiar..."

"To make it simple, Burst is what you get when you combine the Gaismas, fire, and starlight element." He explains further. "Arson will be able to talk with you telepathically to help you in your quest of finding your memory back."

"When you need to use the Burst element, just say my name, and I'll turn you in to Burst Pyro right away!"

Then, the place around him slowly gets distorted. "Oh no, what's happening now?"

"You're waking up! Get ready to continue your adventure with Malefor!" Arson said to him.

"B - but, wait! I still have some more questions!"

* * *

"You're awake!" Malefor's voice is heard as Pyro slowly opened his eyes. "Thank ancestors, I thought you were dead! Don't scare me like that!"

"Huh...? Where... Are we...?" He looks around. They are now in a wide mine shaft with some active mine carts operating on the higher parts of the mine. The sound of their wheels make the situation a bit more confusing.

"We're still in the Deep Grounds."

"Why does it look so different, though?"

"We're at a deeper level below the surface." He said. "This place used to be busy with many miners still working here. But since the undead dragons appeared... You can pretty much guess what happened next."

"Oh... Okay... By the way, I forgot what happened before I woke up. Can you tell me about that?"

"Long story short, you showed those undead dragons who's boss here. They are all toasted." He points at a pile of dust. "And then you turned back normal but collapsed immediately afterwards. Now, can you tell me WHAT happened to you?"

"Let's see..."

* * *

"And I guess that makes my story clear."

"Yeaaaaa, I dun't getit." The other dragon replied. "That's too much for me to understand."

Pyro lets out a sigh. "I'll make it simple... I met the someone called the Chronicler that introduced me to a fairy named Arson that introduced the Burst element that introduced a whole lot more level of elements. Get it now?"

"Ohhhh, I get it now." He nods in acknowledgement. "I guess it's not that hard to understand if you make it that simple. By the way, what do you think of Cynthia and Sigma?"

"Those 2?" He said. "Just like what you said before, they make a great couple."

"Yeah, agreed. Wonder when will they start flirting each other."

"Well, we all know that Cynthia's not gonna be the first one to flirt. Cuz, you know... She's that kind of person..."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"What's wrong? You got cold or something?" Sigma asks her.

"No, I'm not sick or anything..." She cleans her nose. "This can only mean one thing..."

"What?"

"Someone's been talking about me..." She then looks at the gnorc. "And why did you ask my conditions? Are you like worried about me?"

"What? Ew, no! Why should I even be worried about an old hag?!"

"I AM STILL 14!"

"WELL, SO AM I!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING SHORT?!"

"I DUNNO, WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"


	12. The Real Beginning

"Ugh... How deep are we now...?" The purple dragon said. "We've been in here for like 5 hours."

"Wonder how the other's are doing." Malefor said to himself.

* * *

"Whoa!" Rover dodges the arrow. "That was close!"

"You are very lucky..." The cheetah that shot the arrow said to him. "But I am luckier." He shoots another one.

"I already know your pattern!" He jumps away from the arrow's reach, but suddenly he gets stabbed with a dagger. "A- Wha-?!"

"Gotcha!" The rabbit that stabbed him smiles joyfully. "Yay! I did it! The Dark Master's gonna be so proud, he'll fall in love with me!"

"Thanks, Bianca... Although I don't really need it." The cheetah said to her.

"Shut up, kitty cat! Your luck can't even beat my skills!" She shouts.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

_Great, my back leg's injured. I gotta find a way to slow them quick._

"ZERO GRAVITY SWITCH, DOUBLE TARGETS!" The 2 other animals start to float and lose control of their movements.

"W - what?!" He tries to land back on the ground, but fails to do so.

"H - hey, lemme go, idiot!" The rabbit said to him.

"Why should I?" He smiles, thinking that he won.

"Ugh, if only I can do magic..." She crosses her arms.

...

"A-" A sharp root impales the dragon, his blood falling from the thorns. "I - I-"

The 2 of them then fall down to the ground. "El?" The cheetah said as a female faun that looks identical to Ellie rises up from the ground.

"That was an easy kill." She said, clapping for herself. "Hooray for me."

"I... I'm not-" The black dragon coughs out blood. "D - dead..."

"Soon you'll be." The faun walks up to him. "You should've been prepared before going here." He can feel another root's tip just right below his lower jaw, ready to kill him. "Goodbye."

_I'm dead... I really am..._

...

"NOT IN MY WATCH!" A blue dinosaur smacks the faun with her staff, making her fall. "I AIN'T LETTIN' ANYMO' YOUNGSTE' DRAGONS DIE HERE!" She is an adult dinosaur, with a fit and slim body, and is wearing a simple nun outfit.

"T - thanks..." Rover thanked her weakly.

"No problem, honey! You stay safe while I kick their asses!" She winks. "By the way, I'm Misty Li! And don't underestimate me just because I look like an old woman!"

* * *

**Yea, she speaks in a Texan accent.**

* * *

"Come at me, y'all! I'll teach each of ya what real pain is!"

"No, sister Misty, don't!" She turns around to see Sigma and Cynder, exhausted. "They're too strong!"

"Not a chance, Sigma! They're mine!"

"At least let us help you!" Still, the dinosaur refuses to let them fight.

"Don't ya worry! I got this under cover!"

* * *

"Hey, it's kinda dark here, don't you agree?" Malefor asks him. "Mind using your Burst form here?"

"Great idea. I'll do it right away." Pyro nods. "Arson..."

_"Let's do it! Burst!"_

Fire comes out from the ground, covering Pyro's body. Slowly it disappears, revealing the dragon on his Burst form.

_"The power of a newly lit fire is in your hands! Or, in your case, paws."_

"Thanks, Arson." The other dragon looks at him while fire starts to emit on some parts of his body.

"Who're you talking to? There's no one there."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Arson and I can speak telepathically."

"Well, that makes sense." He checks the surrounding area, now that it's not dark anymore. "The area's safe. We better keep moving."

...

"Not so fast."

Malefor flinches, recognizing the voice. "No way... Spyro?!" He stares at the evil dragon in front of him. "H - how did y-"

"How did I know you are here? Easy, I got a little help from someone."

"AAH!" Pyro screams, surprising both of them. "M - MY HEAD! I - IT HURTS!" He then turns back in to his normal form.

"PYRO!" The other dragon rushes to him. "WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"M - MY HEAD!"

* * *

"We must cancel the training immediately!" Kaossandra said to the mabu.

"Commencing forced shutdown!" Hugo enters the portal control room and starts a forced shutdown.

* * *

**Forced Shutdown: Shutting every portal except 1 chosen one to cancel the mission/training that Kaossandra gave to the cadets. However, anyone from the other world that has made a positive bond with the cadets will be transferred back to the Skylands too.**

* * *

Suddenly, Rover, Cynthia, along with Pyro and other people from the Mirror Verse appears in the Portal Haven.

"H - huh...?" Malefor rubs his eyes. "W - where are...?"

"Ow, my foot is in real pain right now!" Misty stands up, shaking her left leg.

"Sigma...? Sigma?!" Gnasty runs around the place, looking for his son. He then spots him and runs forward to him. "SIGMA!"

"ANYONE, HELP!" The small gnorc shouts. "CYNTHIA'S NOT MOVING!"

"WHAT?!" Kaossandra walks up to her and begins checking her condition. "It's... Not good... Unlike other creatures, she can't stand the forced shutdown... I need someone to bring her with me!"

"I'll do it!" Sigma said eagerly.

"You?" She looks at disbelief. "Don't you think that you are too small for this?"

He immediately lifts Cynthia's body. "Don't underestimate a gnorc! We gotta go, quick! Before something worst happens to her!"

"Follow me!" The 3 exited the building.

The dinosaur then starts to carry Rover on her back. "Hold on! I'ma find a way to help ya too!"

"T - thanks, ma'am..."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it! I was originally goin' to find Malefo' once I heard about him, but I didn't expect to find an injured dragon!" She smiles at him as she walked out. "You must be lucky!"

After a few seconds later, Team Spyro and the newcomers got in. "Everyone, please calm down!" Spyro said to them. "All of you have been transferred to our world, but I'll explain it all to you!"

"Pyro!" Ellie runs to the dragon, who is now an elder dragon again. "Are you okay?!"

He sits back up, rubbing his head. "M - my... Head... Ellie...?"

"What is it?! What happened to your head?!"

"Pyro...? That's... You...?" Malefor asks, not expecting to see Pyro as an elder dragon. "What the heck?"

"Uh... I think I got lots and lots to explain..." The said dragon scratches the back of his head.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" The headmistress asks him.

"She's going to be fine." Pop Fizz answered her. "Well, she'll at least wake up after a few hours."

Meanwhile, Sigma is still sitting next to Cynthia, who is unconscious on the bed. "Cynthia..."

"You look pretty worried." Kaossandra approaches him. "The 2 of you must be close."

His face turns all red. "N - no! I - it's not like that! W - we're not even close to being friends!"

The woman laughs. "Oh, come on. I know it when someone's in love. Just admit it, I won't tell anyone."

"I - I'm telling you the truth, miss! We just k - know each other, that's all!"

"Oh, really...?" She replied in a teasing tone.

"Y - yeah!" He turns his head back to the dragoness. "I - I mean, why should I even care about her...?"

"Don't lie, Sigma." Rover, who is laying on the bed next to hers, teased him. "We all shipped you 2 since the first time you met us."

"S - SHUT UP!"

* * *

**2 hours later...**

* * *

"I think I get it, now." Ripto said. "So, Pyro, Cynthia, and Rover are residents of this world. Basically, they're not from our world. In this world, everyone that is evil in our world is good, vice versa. The 3 of them was originally on a training that Mr. Eon gave to them."

"That's right. And about him, I can't seem to find out his whereabouts right now..." Just after she said that, a voice is heard from her head.

_"You really are easy to be tricked, Kaossandra."_

"Eon?! You did what?!"

_"My name is F - 03, but you can call me Foe. My program allows me to imitate anyone's voice perfectly, and you know what I did next."_

"No... Way..."

_"I am the one who sent Pyro and his friends here. I did all of that to avenge my friend that they killed, and by wiping all of their memories, it'll be easier for this to happen."_

"What does it have to do with the Skylands?!"

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you... Kaos is dead."_

...

_"I was looking for an entertaining show, but he lost, and that was a big bummer. So, I used my powers to make him kill himself with his own hands."_

"You..."

_"And that's all that I can tell you. Goodbye."_

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" She rages, showing her anger in front of everyone. "YOU HEAR THAT?!"

"What's wrong?!" Stealth asks her.

"We... Got tricked... The one that spoke to me about the training wasn't Eon... Instead, it's someone named Foe."

"Master Kaossandra! I can't turn the portal systems back on!" Hugo shouts. "Even though it's daytime in that world, it still can't open!"

_"Oh, and I forgot to tell you about that."_

"YOU AGAIN!"

_"All of the portals are now closed, except for the ones with other dragons like me. Maybe you could stop them before we kill you all, well, if you can, that is."_

"Oh, great..." She runs to the mabu. "Hugo! Try starting the system again!"

"Right on it!" He turns on the system, but weirdly, only 10 portals turned on. "Looks like these are the only ones that are still open..."

"What about my world?" Ripto asks.

"The Mirror Verse is that one." Kaossandra points at the portal in front of him. "You can return home, now."

"Thank you very much." He said to her before leading the others back.

Sigma, however, stands still. "Sigma? What's wrong? We need to go home, now." Gnasty said to him.

"I'm... Sorry, dad. I can't. I decided that I want to stay with them." The older gnorc shook his head in shock. "I... Just want to help them... Besides..." He whispers to his dad.

...

"Ohhhhhhh!" Gnasty said, making Sigma blush. "You should've told me earlier!"

"Dad, please, don't spill it out!"

"Of course I won't!" He then walks away. "My kid is growing up, I can't believe it!"

"Hey, Malefor." Pyro walks to him.

"Oh, uh, hey, Mr. Pyro."

"Please, just call me Pyro. We're friends after all." He grins. "You're not staying like Sigma?"

"I would love to, but... You know that I can't leave my world like that." He said. "I AM the protector of that world, after all."

"Okay, then. Suit yourself. Hope you come back to visit." The residents of the Mirror Verse then leave, except for Sigma.

"Now, everyone, we got a new mission, and this one is really important." Kaossandra gathers them. "A dragon named Foe is trying to kill us for unknown reasons, so we have to stop him. I'll be choosing some of you to enter one of those portals and defeat Foe's allies that is in that world."

"Wait, this is all too quick!" Hunter shook his head. "Can't you explain it first?"

"I'll do it once you all agree!"

"Y - yes, ma'am!"

"Am I clear, everyone?" All of them nods. "Perfect. Now, I'm going to give the first mission."

* * *

**Thx for reading!**

**Okay, this marks the end of the Mirror Verse arc, and this is also marks the beginning of the story branches. The next chapter will be filled with information about the branch. To make it simple, the next chapter will be a link to another story that is a crossover of this story and another game, anime, film, etc. The team members that is going to be in that story will be in the info, along with the world's info.**

**Unfortunately, I have to pause on continuing this story for a while. Here are the reasons:**

**1\. Mid - term exams are coming next week.**

**2\. I'm going to participate on the Metonic Ship Week and write some Metonic fics.**

**3\. I need crossover ideas to talk about with my lil bro.**

**Okay, that's all, see you guys later!**


	13. World 1

**World Name: The Land of the Dead**

**Hero: Kirell**

**Ruler: Charon**

**Effects: Turns the one who enters it in to a human and erases their memory to make them think that they're dead.**

**Team Preset****: Elora, Flame, and Stealth Elf.**

**Link: https/s/13392482/1/World-1-7Days**


	14. World 2 (Coming Soon)

** World Name: Morenatsu  
**

**Hero: Hiroyuki Nishimura  
**

**Ruler: Unnamed Gods and Goddesses  
**

**Effects: Turns anyone who enters back to their teenager age + makes them wear casual outfits.  
**

**Team Preset****: Ember, Sigma, and Jet - Vac.**

**Link: Yet to be made.  
**


End file.
